The Subspace Emissary: Virtuoso's Spectator
by Keeper-of-Twilight
Summary: Basically, a re-imagining of the Subspace Emissary story in Smash Bros Brawl, told through the eyes of my OC, Kai. Aren't I original? EDIT: Revisions have been made for Chapters 1 and 2.
1. Prologue

_Hi. I'm Keeper-of-Twilight._

_So, I've been watching the Smash Bros fanfics pour in with Brawl's release date in the U.S. coming soon, and saw a lot of fanfics about the Subspace Emissary. So I thought, why not try one?_

_But, here's the thing. I'm not that good of a writer...that, and I always don't know where I'm taking this fanfics. So, I thought of an idea that was floating in my head for a while. At the end of the chapter, I'll tell you two ways the next chapter is going to take place. When you submit your review for this chapter (I'm probably gonna get some bad reviews for this, anyways), vote for which outcome you'd rather want me to write. After counting all the votes, the outcome that had the most votes will be the one that will happen in the next chapter._

_By the way, new OCs in this chapter include Kai Yokuto and Alastor. I'm not going to bother describing them. That's what the Bios in my profile page are for. _

_NOTE: I do not own any video game franchise listed here, nor do I own the characters...except for the ones I think of myself I'll let you know during each chapter. Also note that **I WILL NOT BE REPEATING THIS DISCLAIMER THROUGHOUT THE FANFIC. **I find this very repetitive, since no one bothers to read it. Everyone knows which video game character belongs to, so the only times I'll be giving a disclaimer is when I introduce characters that I or someone else created. So, if I don't do a disclaimer for certain characters, then you know they aren't mine. _

_We all clear on this? Good. Then let's get this train-wreck a-rolling!__  
_

-------------------------------

Chapter 1: Prologue

(Kai's POV)

Virtuoso. That's the name of this world.

It's divided into four different continents: Nintendo, Sony, Microsoft, and Misceleniar. There was also a fifth continent called Sega, but it became a country because it was so small, not many people considered it to be a continent anymore. Each continent also has many different countries. We don't know exactly how many countries each continent has, but we know that Misceleniar has the most countries, considering that it's the biggest continent of them all. You'd think that it'd be the most popular continent, right?

Too bad the authority of that place changes so often that the rulers might've turned it into a water-slide park, by now.

Legends say that the two Divine Hands, Master Hand and Crazy Hand, sculpted this world for heroes of all kinds to reside in. All of these heroes come from a story that is told in another world. Every time a story is finished, the heroes of that story are said to reside in this world, until the next adventure awaits them. Of course, you don't necessarily have to be a hero to enter the realm of Virtuoso. A lot of people in this world are just ordinary citizens who happened to travel to this realm with the heroes. Others are the enemies of said heroes, who were given a second chance in this realm.

Me? I'm one of those residents that was born right here.

It was a very rare occurrence, but sometimes people are born in different countries right then and there. Maybe it's because we may have a role to play in a future story to be told in the other world. Maybe it's because the Divine Hands were bored out of their minds and decided to create someone just for the hell of it. No one knows.

And to be honest, I don't give a damn. All I want is to have fun with my friends in this world, and there was no way--

"Hey Kai, stop thinking to yourself, already! The Brawl match is about to start!"

I was snapped out of my thoughts after having been nudged on the shoulder, and was brought back to the Brawl Stadium. I was sitting in one of the bleachers with my friend, Alastor, the one who nudged me. Like me, Alastor was one of those residents who was born here. The only difference was that I was a human born in Symphonia, Namco Bandai in the Misceleniar continent, while Alastor was a Pokemon born in Sinnoh, Poketopia in the Nintendo continent.

A red Lucario that just happened to have telepathic abilities that was beyond that of a normal Lucario….which gets rather annoying, at times.

I turned to Alastor and scratched the back of my neck nervously while saying "Sorry Al. I guess I wasn't paying attention." He sighed and turned to focus on the main stage. "You think way too much, you know that?" were the words he came out of his mouth. I kept my mouth shut and focused on the stage, as well; not wanting to say anything that would embarrass me further.

If there was one thing Al and I loved, it was Brawl matches. It was the biggest, most exciting sport in the entire world. They were held almost everywhere in this world, with many people hailing from different countries participating. But only the best of the best fought at the Smash Bros Stadium here in Nintendo City. Al and I participated in some local Brawl matches, but weren't good enough to compete here. We were only spectators for this event. It was the first time either of us have seen a Brawl match this prestigious, too, so it was really exciting. My attention focused on the stage, where two Smashers-what the fighters were called in Brawl matches-had just appeared in "Trophy" form on each side of the stage: one resembling Mario and the other resembling Kirby.

One of the issues with early Brawl matches was that sometimes, people would get killed from participating in these matches. From now own, anyone who participated in a Brawl match was given a special device that put them in a state of suspended animation if they took on too much damage, and turned them into trophies. They would then be revived about three minutes after the battle, so they wouldn't stay frozen forever. Of course, another Brawler could revive them by touching the trophies, too.

The trophies immediately came to life on the Brawl arena. Mario and Kirby both waved towards the crowd of spectators. Amongst the sea of bleachers, there was a special booth for veteran Smashers to view the event. Currently occupying the booth was two of the female Smashers, Zelda and Princess Peach. Both of them were rulers of their own countries; Zelda was the ruler of Hyrule, while Peach was the ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom. I examined the booth as best as I could to see if any other Smashers were occupying the booth, but no such luck. So, I turned my attention back to the main stage

Everyone in the crowd, including the Smashers that were watching, watched the stage intently as the screen started the countdown of the match. The crowd counted down along with it.

"3!"

Both of the fighters got into battle-ready stances, staring each other down.

"2!"

Alastor was gripping his knee in anticipation…and my knee as well. Ouch!

"1!"

The tension had reached its peak. The match was about to start…

"GO!"

---------------------

_Well, that's it for the first chapter. Sorry for cutting off like that, but I needed to "set the stage" a little bit. The real action will happen next chapter._

_But who's going to win the fight? The two outcomes are:_

_(A) Mario will win the fight._

_(B) Kirby will win the fight._

_Go ahead and cast your vote. And remember, while this fanfic may not be the best on the internet...uh...actually, just stick with that and you'll be fine._

_EDIT: Oh, and I forgot to mention this earlier, but the water-slide joke was actually based off of a review done by Yahtzee of Zero Punctuation. You should seriously check out his reviews. They're funny as hell!  
_


	2. Who's Kai?

Chapter 2: Who's Kai?

"GO!"

------------------------------

(4 years ago: Normal POV)

_The final round of the Symphonia state tournament began. The two fighters raced towards each other and met at the center of the stage._

_**CLANG!!**_

_Their swords clashed between each other. Right now, it was a staring contest between the two Brawlers, pushing against each other._

_The first Brawler looked about 17 years old. He had spiky brown hair and brown eyes with a passion that burned like wildfire. He was practically covered in red clothing, from his shirt to his boots; the only exceptions were his pants and twin, white cloths flowing from the back of his collar. On his right hand, he wore a gold plate with a purple jewel in the center that glowed radiantly, as if it was granting the wearer immense power. He had two swords blocking his opponents attack: one was glowing fire-orange, the other glowed ice-blue._

_This Brawler's name was Lloyd Irving._

_The second Brawler looked a couple years younger than Lloyd; about 15, to be precise. He bore a similar appearance to Lloyd in that he also had spiky hair and brown eyes. But those were the only similarities; everything else about his appearance was different. He wore a long, crimson-red jacket that reached his knees, a black undershirt, a pair of denim-blue jeans, and a pair of brown boots. He also wore a black headband on his forehead and a pair of black, fingerless gloves. On his right hand, he wore a golden bracelet with a small diamond in the center. He also carried two swords into battle, but he was using only one sword to attack, holding the other one behind his back, upside-down. Unlike the swords Lloyd used, these looked similar to normal katana, but they were just a tad bit longer._

_This Brawler's name was Kai Yokuto._

_As the Brawlers continued to stare each other down, trying to topple the other. Lloyd smirked as he said, "Sorry Kai, but only one of us can advance to the national tournament, and I don't intend to lose!" Kai's face showed no emotion. "That's a bit of a shame, Lloyd…I don't intend to lose, either!" He suddenly tried to swipe at Lloyd's feet with his left sword while maintaining the block with his right, but Lloyd saw this coming and jumped back._

_Unfortunately for Lloyd, Kai was hoping he would do that. As soon as Lloyd landed, Kai quickly charged towards him, holding his right sword in the same position as his left, preparing to strike. "I'm just too damn stubborn for my own good!" he said before delivering a powerful vertical slash to Lloyd with his right sword, as if he just landed a powerful uppercut. The sheer force of his attack was enough to knock him a fair distance before he rolled on the ground. The crowed started cheering for Kai, amazed at his impressive tactics._

_A few seconds after having been tossed like a rag-doll, Lloyd picked himself up. "Not bad, Kai. Not bad at all." Kai flashed a quick smirk of triumph after he heard that. Lloyd used this split second to launch an attack of his own. "But not good enough!" he said, as he suddenly flipped through the air, swords extended. Kai's smirk was immediately replaced with a look of shock, as he watched Lloyd's Tempest attack closing in on him. He instinctively attempted to block the oncoming attack, raising his swords above his head in their normal position. Unfortunately, when the attack connected, the force of the attack was too much for him to bear, and he was launched backwards, onto the ground. He didn't suffer any damage from Lloyd's attack, but the impact of the fall did give him a couple bruises._

_Lloyd looked directly at Kai after finishing his attack with a smirk. "Like you said, Kai. You're too damn stubborn for your own good."_

_Kai was flying on the ground for a few seconds when he suddenly pushed himself up, did a back flip, and launched a Demon Fang attack in mid-flip, headed straight for Lloyd. Lloyd immediately rolled to his right and charged directly at Kai, who put his swords vertically to block the oncoming horizontal swipe. The attack connected with enough force to make Kai stagger back a few feet. Lloyd took the opportunity to stab right through the opening, dealing some serious damage. Kai was once again thrown back, but at a greater distance because of how much damage he had._

_If Kai's previous surprise attack got the crowd excited, then Lloyd's latest action drove them crazy._

_As soon as Kai landed, he saw Lloyd coming at him with tremendous speed, preparing to use his Sword Rain technique. At this moment, Kai's thoughts were racing in his mind. 'This is it…I'm gonna lose. I knew I wasn't able to beat Lloyd…no…I can't give up. This is the final round of the Brawl tournament! I came this far, and I'm not about to lose now!'_

_All of a sudden, he felt a pulse emanate from his bracelet. Then, time seemed to slow down._

_Kai was amazed at what just happened. Everything around him had slowed down to a crawl. Lloyd's charge was going at a snail's pace. Kai picked himself up, realizing that he was moving at his normal speed. 'What's going on?' Kai thought. He started walking right in front of Lloyd, watching him slowly advance until he was a few feet away from him._

'…_am I on weed, or something?'_

_Unfortunately for Kai, it was at that moment that time seemed to return to its normal speed._

_Suddenly, Kai was hit with a barrage of lightning-fast stabs. Since Kai was too stunned by the sudden fluctuation in time, he didn't have enough time to react, and was hit with Lloyd's Sword Rain technique; each hit connecting at lightning speed and dealing an increasing amount of damage. Once the final strike hit Kai, he was sent flying right off the stage._

_The match was over. Lloyd had just been declared the winner. And the crowd went wild, chanting Lloyd's name._

_------------------------------------ _

(Present Day: Kai's POV)

'It's been four years since that match, and here I am in Nintendo City. All these years, I've been practicing and I still haven't figured out-'

"For the love of the Gods, Kai! Pay attention to the match, already!" Alastor shouted at me, breaking my thoughts…and my eardrums. "You missed the best part, too!!"

I turned to face Al. "What happened? What'd I miss?"

Al groaned as he said, "Mario just performed an amazing combo on Kirby. He almost got sent off the stage, too." I looked at the main stage, and sure, Kirby just climbed back onto the stage, not ready to quit just yet. "I knew I should've kept my mind-reading ability active. Even when things get exciting, you're constantly thinking. Thank god, I'm able to de-activate my mind-reading ability, or I'd be listening to you think in my sleep!" I shot a look back at Alastor and asked him, "Have you been reading my mind while I was asleep!?"

Al clutched his head in annoyance and replied, "Only when I was unable to control my mind-reading skills. Are you ever NOT thinking?"

I disregarded that remark and turned my attention back to the main stage. Mario and Kirby were about to go at it again. If Al said things were interesting before, then this was probably going to be as exciting as it could get.

And it did get exciting…a lot more exciting than I would have ever anticipated.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Didn't see that one coming so early, did you?_

_I've been planning on using the Symphonia area as a background for Kai's past. Since I didn't have much time to cover Kai's complete past in the first chapter, I decided to try using snippets of his past during certain moments. Since Kai's head is in the clouds, a lot, I thought why not use one now? That...and I'm too lazy to write the complete fight between Kirby and Mario._

_You'll probably see more pieces of it as the story progresses. I'll be providing Alastor's past in the same fashion, so don't be surprised if you find some chapters taking place in Alastor's POV. _

_BTW, I've only got one review so far. (Thanks, SmashEd44!) And so far, Kirby is the popular vote. Unless you want me to make Kirby the victor of the Brawl match in the next chapter, you better send me reviews telling me which character you want to win. _

_Oh, and I got Apollo Justice a few days ago. So, if you don't see an update in a while...you'll know why._

_EDIT: You'll noticed that I made a few small changes to the chapter, here. I wasn't exactly thrilled with how some parts of it played out, so I fixed some things. Oh, and I finished Apollo Justice, but I'm still waiting for Brawl to get here via Amazon. So, I'll probably still be inactive for a while. _


	3. The Subspace Army Attacks!

_Thought I gave up on this story, did you? Well...so did I._

_Sorry for taking so long with the third chapter. I kinda lost the will to continue this story a while ago because I didn't get many reviews, nor did I think this story was going to pan out well, like all my other stories. But, I did some more thinking about the story and decided to give it another chance. Hell, this is the first story that's currently more than 2 chapters long. Plus, I just got Brawl and as you can imagine, I've been playing it a lot. I've just now finished unlocking all the characters and I'm working on the stages and music. But, I've had just enough time to write this chapter here. So, let's get on with the story, shall we?_

_EDIT: Sorry, I forgot to mention that Zentrax is another OC I made. I'll update my profile soon with info about him._

-----------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: The Subspace Army Attacks!

----------------

(Normal POV)

Somewhere in the heavens, in the temple of Palutena, a young angel by the name of Pit was watching the two Brawlers on a portal-like well, pumping his fists in the air with excitement. Since becoming a new registered Brawler, he had access to the Brawl Stadium. However, he decided not to go because still had some work to do in his homeland. Having completed that, he decided to view the match being broadcasted across the entire world and see how skilled the competition is.

"Enjoying the show, eh Pit?"

Pit turned his head to face a man in black clothing walk towards him and smiled. "Ah, Zentrax. You're just in time. Kirby's got Mario on the ropes!"

The man known as Zentrax walked towards the well and stood next to Pit. He wore crimson and black armor and a mask that covered the lower portion of his face. His long brown hair was tied in a pony-tail to keep it out of his brown eyes. He also had a pink pearl embedded in his right gauntlet, which stood out from his outfit like a sore thumb. He leaned over and looked into the well just in time to see Kirby deliver the final blow, sending Mario flying off the stage. "Interesting," he said. "I always thought Kirby was tough, but to be able to beat Mario? That takes serious skill."

Pit turned his head towards Zentrax with a look of curiosity this time. "So, what brings you here, Zentrax?"

"Concise as always, I see," Zentrax replied as he turned to face the angel. "Very well, then. It appears that someone has found a way to try and upset the balance of the world…again." Pit's expression changed to one of confusion at his new statement. Zentrax sighed "Just keep watching the well and you'll see what I mean."

Pit turned his attention back to the well and Mario and Kirby on the stage together, waving to the audience. "Hm…I don't see anything wrong…" he said. That's when he noticed the large ship invading the area.

The ship itself was rather large, with bat-like wings, a mask on the bow, and cannons on the top and all around the sides. It was dropping what appeared to be dark-purple spores onto the field. The spores started to merge and take the shape of odd figures all around the field.

"See what I mean?" came Zentrax' reply.

Pit turned to face the armored figure and shouted "Shouldn't we do something? The people there are in serious danger?"

Zentrax chuckled a little bit and turned Pit's attention back to the well, where it showed the previous Brawlers, as well as Zelda and Peach, fighting to defend the arena. "I think those guys have the situation under control, for the time being." Having said that, he turned around and put his hand on his chin as if he was thinking about something. "Although, now that you mention it, there is something I should probably take care of before it's too late."

Pit turned to Zentrax as he walked off. "You're not thinking of going to the stadium, are you? If you are, then I'm going, too!"

Zentrax stopped dead in his tracks and shot Pit a cold stare. "Listen, Pit. You must remain here for the moment. If you follow me to the stadium, you'll most likely be engulfed in Subspace. And I don't want that happening to one of my good friends, now do I?" He then thrust his right hand out and summoned a pink colored portal in front of him.

"Just what is Subspace? And what do you plan on doing there? Answer me, in the name of Palutena!" Pit shouted.

Zentrax smiled behind his face-mask. "Keep viewing the well and you'll see. You might want to keep an eye out for me." He took a few steps towards the portal before he stopped again. "Oh! And meet me out in Skyworld after I leave the stadium, okay?"

Before Pit could say anything else, Zentrax walked off through the portal as it closed behind him. Thus, Pit continued to watch the events unfold through the well. "I don't think I'll ever understand him…"

--------------------------------------------------------

(Kai's POV)

I just couldn't believe what I saw. One moment, Mario and Kirby were waving to the audience, and the next moment, a large ship comes out of nowhere and spews dark-purple spores all over the stadium. After they merged into really strange-looking creatures, they began to attack the stadium. This must've caught Peach's and Zelda's attention because they jumped in to help the two Brawlers fend them off. Meanwhile, all the other spectators are running around like chickens with their heads cut off in an attempt to flee the stadium.

There's just one problem with that. The stadium was floating in mid air!

Fortunately, there were portals throughout the area that lead to the northern area of Nintendo City. Staff members were trying to calm everyone down so that they could lead them out of the stadium and out of harm's way.

I just wished that more Brawlers were around to help clean up this mess.

I was grabbing Alastor by the hand...uh, I mean paw, trying to get him to evacuate the area. But it seemed like Al had other plans because he kept pulling against me. "Al, don't be stupid!" I shouted to him. "We need to get out of here! The Brawlers are capable of handling this."

Al turned to face me saying, "But there's too many of those….things! They need some back-up!"

I quickly gave him a blank stare and replied, "Alastor, these are Brawlers we're talking about. They've faced greater odds than this. Besides, we're not even in their league! How are we supposed to give them back up if we can't even hold our own in Brawl matches?"

That little comment must've done the trick, because it looked like Al gave in and sighed. "You're right, Kai. I wasn't thinking as clearly as I should have." He looked back at the stage, watching the four Brawlers kick the living crap out of those creatures, and then turned to face me. "Though, a good thing to do would be to retrieve our stuff before we head out."

I smiled to him warmly. "I knew you'd understand, Al."

"Hey! You two! This is no time for chit-chat!" a voice rang out.

I turned my head in the direction of the voice. That's when a man came running up to us. "You two need to get out of here, now! You'll be in serious danger if you stay here any longer!"

Judging by the man's uniform, he must've been one of the staff members here at the stadium. His outfit was a red and white jumpsuit with the Brawl symbol on his left side. He wore a white face-mask that covered the bottom half of his face. He also had short black hair and blue eyes.

I don't know what it was, but something about that staff member seemed a bit off, to me.

I told him "Sorry, sit. I got a little bit distracted." Al simply rolled his eyes and this. "Can you point us to the nearest exit, here?"

The man nodded and led us to a hallway behind a portion of the bleachers. At the end of the hall, there was a pink-ish colored portal that showed the entrance to the stadium. He pointed towards the portal and shouted, "Once you go through, the portal will disappear. After you gather your belongings, a second portal will open, leading you to the northern section of Nintendo City. After you get there, immediately head into the gymnasium and stay there until this is over."

After he finished explaining this, I nodded and grabbed Alastor, making a mad dash for the portal. Once we went through, the portal disappeared and we decided to take rest for a minute after running like that, deciding what we should do next.

---------------------------------------------------------

(Normal POV)

The man in the jumpsuit smirked behind his face-mask as the portal disappeared. Once it disappeared, it revealed a second portal behind it. This one appeared to be the real one, as it showed the Nintendo gymnasium on the other side. After taking care of that, he walked back to the stadium casually. He saw that all the spectators have left the area, and it looks like the four Brawlers have taken care of the invasion…for now, anyways.

He sat down on one of the bleachers and gave a thumbs-up. "See, Pit? I told you the Brawlers could handle it!"

The man's jumpsuit faded away as his crimson and black armor reappeared. His short black hair also faded away as his long, brown hair unfolded itself behind his head. As he blinked, his eyes changed from blue back to brown. He then stared at the device he wore on his left wrist, which was what allowed Zentrax to disguise himself the way he did. He smirked behind his face-mask, "Amazing what technology you can do with technology. I need to give my thanks to Slippy for this little gadget."

After having shed his disguise and notified the angel of his presence, he got up just in time to see a rotund figure in robes hover down over the Brawlers on a platform, carrying a large sphere with an X on it. After the figure dropped it, two robots came and extended the sphere, showing some kind of energy core in the center and a timer at the bottom.

The Brawlers quickly learned that it was a bomb and charged to disable it. As Zentrax followed them, he heard what sounded like a cannon ball firing behind him, and quickly got out of the way. Unfortunately, the cannon ball was headed straight for Mario, who didn't have time to dodge it and was blown away. As Zentrax got up, he saw a giant plant monster capture the two princesses in cages, leaving the last Brawler, Kirby, to fight for himself.

The plant monster roared at Kirby, eager to fight it. As he did, he felt a small rock hit the back of his head. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size, huh?" said Zentrax. The monster turned to face the person who threw the rock. "Using two princesses as weapons against someone the size of a pillow? Now that's just unfair."

The two princesses looked to see Zentrax walking towards Kirby. Zelda exclaimed, "Zentrax, you shouldn't be here! You're not a registered Brawler!"

"That may be, princess," said the armored enigma as he stretched out his right hand. Suddenly, a portal appeared above his hand, dropping a strange-looking rapier that had jagged spikes alongside the hand-guard and a small, red jewel at the bottom of the hilt. As Zentrax caught it by the hilt, he got in a fighting stance. "But that doesn't mean I can't help friends in need, now does it?"

The princesses smiled, but those smiles quickly faded as the monster banged the cages together and roared again, preparing to fight.

----------------------------------------------------------

_FORESHADOW'D!!_

_Yeah. I got lazy with the Mario/Kirby fight. But hey, I wanted to focus on the big fight between Kirby, Zentrax, and Petey Piranha for the next chapter. Oh yeah, if you haven't noticed by now, I made revisions to the previous chapters, because I didn't like the way some parts were written. I'll probably make revisions to this chapter, too. But they aren't big changes...just small changes here and there. Mostly, details that needed expanding or were left out._

_Anyways, I'm off to play some more Brawl. See ya. _


End file.
